


The Light in His Life

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coda, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex realizes how important Kara is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eternal_moonie).



Lex isn't sure if he deserves this new light that's come into his life, but he isn't a changed enough man to let it…her…go, either. When she pulled him from the depths and saved his life, though, he knew he had to try and be worthy of the gift.

Now that she lies underneath him, spread out on his 1500 count Egyptian cotton sheets, he's glad he didn't reform completely. He can't imagine giving this opportunity up. Her blue eyes look up at him guilelessly, blond hair fanned out on his pillow.

He reaches out a hand to caress her face, and he slides it down over her shoulder, then her arm, enjoying the feel of her silky skin on the palm of his hand.

Smiling up at him, Kara tangles their legs together and puts her hand on his chest. Catching Lex off guard, she flips them so she's on top. "Stop treating me as some kind of goddess, Lex. I might be new to sex, but I know what I want. I'm a woman and want to be touched as one, not worshipped."

Lex stares up at her briefly, but as he takes in her words, his eyes go heavy-lidded and he reaches up his hands to start unbuttoning her blouse. Treating her as a woman isn't going to be any difficulty. Sitting up, with Kara still in his lap, Lex divests himself of his own shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her slim torso, Lex turns them until he's once again above her. Moving his hand to her chest he gives silent thanks to the brilliant man who invented the front-clasp bra. He doesn't know it was a man, but he knows it has to have been. As he peels back the material, he stops thinking of unknown inventors.

He bends to take a succulent nipple into his mouth. He sucks gently at first, but as Kara arches under him he starts to increase his suction. At the same time, he strokes the sensitive sides of her breast and enjoys the shivers that race through her at the combined sensations. He likes her breathy moan even more, and his cock throbs in his designer pants.

He switches sides and trails a hand down to undo her slacks. He can feel her maneuvering her shoes off of her own feet, and then she's helping him to shuck the rest of her clothes. Lowering himself over her, he enjoys the drag of her distended nipples along the hairless skin of his chest.

He toes off his own shoes, then reaches for his belt. He's surprised to find her hands already there and he shudders as her fingers brush his abdomen in her efforts to unbuckle his belt. Quickly, he pushes his pants and boxers down and off, removing his socks at the same time.

They both moan at the exquisite feeling of being skin to skin from head to foot for the first time. Surging up Kara's gorgeous body, Lex captures her mouth in a kiss as he slides a hand in the opposite direction. Nimble fingers graze over her patch of blond curls to the already moist flesh below.

She jerks under his touch, but her moan is muffled by the tongue still plundering her mouth. Lex carefully inserts one finger, not knowing how tight she'd be, and is glad he did. Her inner walls clench on the single digit and he works to press it all the way inside.

He leaves the tempting warmth of her mouth and bites gently down onto a nipple just as he adds another finger. Her body arches into a tight bow, forcing her breast further into his mouth. His cock throbs again as he feels her juices start to flow. Putting his thumb against her clit, he rubs the small nub as he starts to thrust his fingers. At the same time he bites down a little harder on her nipple.

Her whole body clenching, Kara cries his name as she flies apart. After the pleasure washes through her, she sinks back into the mattress, boneless. Lex hurriedly removes his fingers and rolls on a condom. He's not sure how much longer he can hold on after watching and feeling her come.

Pausing at the entrance to her body, he waits until her eyes open. "Kara, I'm going to…"

His words break off with a gasp as she winds her legs around his hips and pulls him forward. He sinks into the tightest heat he's ever felt, and he moans as she instinctively clenches her inner muscles around him.

"A woman, remember? So do it, Lex. I want to feel you. Do it hard."

At her words, Lex feels his breathing speed up. She's incredible. Magnificent in her passion. He isn't sure what he's done in his life to deserve this, but he isn't going to mess it up.

He starts thrusting, and she matches his movements perfectly, pushing herself into him on every thrust. Lowering himself to his elbows, he braces and starts thrusting harder and faster. He watches her face as another orgasm starts building within her.

He's never been so glad for the width of his cock which he knows is stroking her g-spot with every thrust. Still, he needs her to come because he's not sure how much longer he can withstand this perfect pleasure.

Balancing on one forearm, he reaches down, between their bodies, and he rubs her clit as he continues his thrusts. She cries out for him again, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. His soul lights up with joy, that he can give this angel of a woman so much pleasure.

She flings her head back as her passage clamps down on him. The sight and the feel of her in orgasm pulls Lex over the edge, and he fills the condom with his come. He collapses over her, but in his happiness, can't stop running his hands over her deliciously soft skin. He doesn't want to lose the connection with her, even as his cock softens and he pulls the rest of the way out of her body.

"Kara, that was…"

He breaks off as her hand covers his mouth.

"For me, too, Lex. I'm so glad I'm here with you."

She lays her head down on his chest and closes her eyes. Like the innocent angel she still is, despite their recent activity, she falls asleep trustingly. Lex knows he's going to do everything he can to protect the light that is Kara Kent, even from himself. He'll change so he can be everything she needs, and so he doesn't have to worry about that light ever going out.


End file.
